


【表卢】FOR MOZART ~Whisper of the DEVIL~

by Toddie



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bottom Lukas, M/M, Top Colloredo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 主教为了能在地狱见到莫扎特而自甘堕落的故事。





	【表卢】FOR MOZART ~Whisper of the DEVIL~

午夜的树林总是阴森得骇人。不知从何处驶来一辆漆黑的马车，两匹马并驾齐驱，与众不同的是它们的躯体由骨架堆砌而成，马鬃是熊熊燃烧的苍白火焰。它们沿路奔驰着，马蹄和车轮却像踏在虚空上一般寂静无声。  
马车停在一处林间小屋前，从里面走出一个与夜色格格不入的金发男人。红绸缎上精致的金色纹路以及无名指上的黑曜石戒指显示出他的贵族身份，胸前挂着的镶满宝石的十字架则证明他是基督徒。他走到门前，迟疑了片刻，思绪似乎经过一番激烈的拉锯，才伸出手准备叩门。那门却通了人性似的，他还没叩响就自动打开了。  
“晚上好，科洛雷多主教。请进。”  
科洛雷多听到这声音就本能地皱起眉头，阴沉着脸踏进小屋。灯光昏暗，但他能看清站在他面前的是一个修长挺拔的男子，一身黑衣更显身材瘦削，正弯起英气的眉眼，咧着一嘴青白的獠牙笑。  
“恶魔。”科洛雷多冷冷地道。  
“是卢卡斯。”卢卡斯挑眉纠正，迈着优雅的步子向他走近，“马车坐着还舒服吗？可能没有您家的舒适，但我们得……秘密行动。”  
最后的语气莫名暧昧，这让科洛雷多有些不爽。即便如此他还是沉声问道：“你说能让我见到莫扎特，是真的吗？”  
“当然。”卢卡斯吹了一声轻快的口哨，“主看上了莫扎特的才华，却没想到那是他用升上天堂的机会换来的。于是地狱多了这么一号人才，顺便，还能拉一位大主教下来——只要您按我说的做。”  
卢卡斯已经近在咫尺，两人的鼻梁几乎要撞在一起，科洛雷多拘谨地退了一步。卢卡斯勾起玩味的笑容，血红的瞳孔拥有摄人心魂的魔力。他指了指科洛雷多的十字架，说：“摘掉，这个烫手。这种龌龊事还想让主看见吗？”  
科洛雷多咽了一口唾沫，轻轻取下十字架放在床头柜上，然后就跟柱子一样困窘地站在原地。卢卡斯被他局促的动作逗笑了，将他猛地拉近，一手环住他的腰，另一只手抚上他的后脑，故意搅乱他的金发，轻轻啃噬着他的唇瓣。科洛雷多紧闭双眼，却又没有挣扎，卢卡斯的舌在他的嘴里灵活地游走，极具侵略性地搜刮每个角落，一步步点燃他的欲望。  
直到科洛雷多喘不过气来，卢卡斯才饶过他那饱受折磨的嘴唇，一边吻着他的颈窝一边褪去他的衣衫，接着又顺着他棱角分明的胸膛、小腹，一路向下爱抚，在鼠蹊逡巡勾勒。他满意地听着科洛雷多压抑却仍漏出的急切的喘息，向下一瞟两腿之间也胀起热度，贴近了在他耳边低语：“坏孩子。”  
言罢卢卡斯还在他耳边慢条斯理地吹了口气，仿佛不经意间的撩拨，把科洛雷多激得耳廓通红。卢卡斯丝毫不急，只是不断地抚摸，等待科洛雷多的回应。他温暖干燥的手指就是最好的催情剂，抚摸过的每处地方都燎起星火，就像刀子一样一点点割断理智的弦，蒸发成情欲的狼烟。  
堕落吧。  
科洛雷多突然抓住卢卡斯的手腕，把他连推带搡按到了床上，随即欺身而上，把他囚在自己怀里，破釜沉舟般的气势让卢卡斯的大脑都空白了一秒。科洛雷多比卢卡斯壮了一圈，这显得卢卡斯格外瘦弱。  
“为了莫扎特。”科洛雷多咬牙切齿地说，声音里氤氲着难耐的低哑。  
“为了莫扎特。”卢卡斯思考片刻便清楚了情况，尾音带了些嘲讽和揶揄。  
科洛雷多粗暴地把卢卡斯的衣服撕开，近乎野蛮地咬住他的唇，报复似地侵入他的口腔，牙龈混乱地碰撞在一起。卢卡斯收起獠牙，尽量配合着他的动作，但还是有些力不从心。接着这个糟糕的吻瞬间抽离，科洛雷多厚实的大手按上他的胸脯，毫不怜惜地抓弄。卢卡斯吃痛叫道：“嘶。老天，科洛雷多，你太不绅士了。”  
科洛雷多丝毫没有听进半点，俯身在卢卡斯身上留下痕迹。从脖颈到锁骨再到腰肢，都是先故作温柔地亲吻，而后凶相毕露地撕咬，让卢卡斯每一秒都在经历从天堂坠到地狱的感觉。正当他感觉自己要被折磨疯了的时候，科洛雷多忽然转移阵地，开始舔舐卢卡斯胸前的红豆，另一边用指腹拨弄。卢卡斯没能控制住自己，发出痛苦又享受的呻吟。科洛雷多见状突然启齿咬住，另一边也狠狠揪了起来。卢卡斯疼得泛出泪花，呜咽道：“停下……科洛雷多，这一点……都不有趣……”  
“这才刚开始呢，恶魔。”科洛雷多松口冷笑道。那颗惨遭毒手的红豆充血立起，科洛雷多照着另一边又来了一口，卢卡斯惨叫一声。  
“是……卢卡斯！唔！”卢卡斯刚试图纠正，科洛雷多就把手滑进了他敏感的大腿内侧来回抚摸，又打开他的双腿，将他的小腿挂在自己肩上，一寸一寸地吻过来。卢卡斯清晰地感觉到自己本就有些按捺不住的性器一经暴露在冰冷的空气中就代偿性地膨胀，偏偏科洛雷多吻到大腿根就停下了，还戏弄似地向他的性器吹了口气，这让他喷薄欲出的欲望进也不是退也不是，就那么尴尬地堵在了铃口，可怜兮兮地渗出汁液。他难受地想要自己套弄，却被科洛雷多擒住双手压过头顶，短短的一句话竟有威胁的意味：“不准。”  
不知谁才更像恶魔。  
卢卡斯的双眼蒙上一层恍惚的水雾，他用迷离的眼神苦苦哀求，却无济于事。科洛雷多偏不帮他解放，而是命令道：“背对着我，把屁股翘起来。快点，我没什么耐心。”  
卢卡斯生怕他又干出什么粗暴的事来——恶魔的身体也不是为耐操而生的——只得支起身体照做。白皙的臀丘拥有紧致的肌理，诱人得让科洛雷多想要狠狠地蹂躏。事实证明科洛雷多这么做了，因为他用性器抵住了卢卡斯未经扩张的后穴，跃跃欲试地想要放进去。卢卡斯惊觉那可怕的炙热已经快要攻破城门，连忙嚷道：“科洛雷多……大人，慢点！”  
科洛雷多一把贯穿了卢卡斯的身体——这感觉像是探进野兽的喉咙一样紧咬不放——故意后知后觉地问了一句：“你说什么？”  
“啊！”卢卡斯只觉得一股电流从尾椎顺着脊背窜上大脑，腰杆差点脱力塌下去，但那样让他更加翘起了臀，显得更加饥渴，科洛雷多便加快了侵犯。后穴被强行撑开，传来辛辣的灼痛，让卢卡斯连连求饶。科洛雷多充耳不闻，只是不知疲倦地耸动着腰。理智已经被侵略的快感煎熬殆尽，剩下的只是一副被色欲填充的皮囊。  
科洛雷多揪着他的头发，随着抽插的节奏一松一紧，撕裂摧残着他脆弱的神经。卢卡斯疼得咧嘴：“啊……唔嗯！别这样……啊……停下……求您了……”  
越是这样，科洛雷多越无意停止胯下的动作，反倒是擒住了卢卡斯几次意欲躲避的腰杆，不要命地加猛了攻势。卢卡斯头皮发麻，发不出一个完整的音节，语无伦次中混杂着呜咽和呻吟。他再无精力关心他自己何时释放，只是尽量放松地配合科洛雷多的动作，免得伤到自己。这是他在混乱不堪的思维中唯一能考虑的事情了。  
科洛雷多腾出一只手来，绕过卢卡斯的侧腰来到小腹，一把握住他的性器，毫无技术含量地搓弄着。他能感到卢卡斯身躯一震，就连含着自己性器的后穴也紧了紧，满意地继续抽插。卢卡斯的性器本就箭在弦上，一经这么刺激根本招架不住，不过几分钟就迸出浊白，射在科洛雷多的手上，而这击垮了他的最后精力。他再也无力支撑，栽了下去，大口喘息，双眼失神。  
科洛雷多见状，退出了卢卡斯的身体，把他翻过身来面对自己，用沾满精液的手撬开他的嘴，手指在他的舌尖来回剐蹭：“舔干净。”  
卢卡斯顺从地含着他的手指轻轻吮吸，将自己的精液也食之无味般地囫囵吞下。科洛雷多抽出手，卢卡斯的目光也木然跟着它去。谁知下一秒，科洛雷多就再次把性器刺进了他的后穴，更加不留情面，连睾丸都撞击着穴口想要一并进入。大脑承受不住突如其来的痛苦，自欺欺人地将它麻痹成酥爽的快感。卢卡斯热汗淋漓，绽放出恣肆的呻吟。  
“呜嗯……啊……呼……啊啊……”  
科洛雷多的幅度越来越大，频率也越来越急，胸口起伏发出难耐的低喘，操弄得卢卡斯感觉自己要被刺裂了。随着一声闷哼，他把灼流尽数射在了卢卡斯的身体里。卢卡斯被逼到快乐与痛苦的巅峰，仅凭着后穴的快感又射了一回。  
那个夜晚，卢卡斯不知这样度过了多少次。他只记得，科洛雷多走时天刚擦亮。坐他的马车回去，刚好可以赶上晨浴，把他堕落的罪证毁尸灭迹。不过罪恶的种子已经埋下，总有一天会破土而出，绽放出妖冶的花，再把刺深深地扎进科洛雷多的心脏。  
总有一天，他的十字架会变得格外沉重，也会灼烧他的肌肤，就像是主在向他宣告，那个夜晚，他的堕落被尽收眼底。  
他会再来的。卢卡斯轻笑出声。


End file.
